


Post-Mission Relief

by vix_spes



Series: Into The Unknown 'verse [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be frank, Q is amazed that Bond hasn't tried this sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Mission Relief

Once they had actually taken the plunge and decided to make a go of things, there were very few places that Q and Bond considered to be taboo when it came to their encounters. Even before they had actually had sex, Bond had been forever stealing kisses and tugging Q into darkened corners of MI6 for a quick grope but once they had had sex, Bond had become insatiable. Not that Q had minded. In fact, he was thoroughly enjoying it and frequently found himself wondering if it would change when they took the final step and mated.

Bond was by far the most adventurous lover that Q had had and he had given up trying to guess what Bond would come up with next. There had been encounters in Bond's Aston Martin, a darkened corner at the National Gallery during a private reception, the lift up to the executive offices, the MI6 locker room, a particularly memorable occasion in the gun range and countless other places. Q had even, when he was feeling slightly vindictive, allowed Bond to take him on Eve Moneypenny's desk after hours. Very few places seemed to be sacred; Bond had certainly had no compunction in bending Q over their kitchen table (despite Q's protests of it being unhygienic) or a workbench in R&D, where he had growled out 'health and safety be damned' in response to Q's feeble protests. The one place that they had never had sex was the one place that Q would have thought Bond would be eager to take him in and that was Q's office itself.

In the end, it came at the end of a mission. It hadn't been a long mission but it had still left Q feeling unsettled. The mission itself had gone very well, however Bond had been forced to work with Eve Moneypenny and that hadn't gone well. Moneypenny hadn't worked as a field agent since she had shot Bond off the train in Istanbul but this mission had required both a male and a female agent and all of the other female operatives with the requisite experience were all out on missions already. Bond had hardly been thrilled. The night before he had left, he had taken Q out for dinner and drinks before taking him home and fucking him into the mattress for as long as he possibly could. He had also taken the time, the morning that he was sent out, to ensure that he left a livid passion mark on Q's neck where it was visible to everyone at MI6.

For all his flirting, until Q, Bond had never slept with or had a relationship with a member of MI6. That was a well-known fact but still, there were always men and women who were confident that they would convince Bond to change the habit of a lifetime. Eve Moneypenny had thought exactly the same thing when she had flown out to meet Bond in Shanghai. The female alpha had been utterly confident that she would persuade Bond to take her to his bed and had been less than pleased when not only had he brushed her off but had continued his very public pursuit of Q. They had a perfectly amicable working relationship except when it came to Bond as Eve felt no need to hide her bitterness that Bond had passed her up for the omega Quartermaster.

To make things worse, Bond and Moneypenny were required to play husband and wife for this mission, something that Eve had been ecstatic about. Bond, not so much. Since he and Q had started their flirtation and then their relationship, Bond had limited the number of people that he had to be intimate with on missions as much as possible; if there was another way for him to get the information then he opted for that. Q had appreciated it more than he could say and had done his best to make sure that Bond knew that.

Even so, he hadn't felt able to take his place on the comms for this particular mission and had happily handed over to R instead. The thought of listening to Bond and Moneypenny play a happily married couple when he knew that there was nothing Moneypenny wanted more just didn't sit well with him. Of course, he had kept on-top of what was happening throughout but he hadn't been active on the comms. Instead, he had busied himself with other projects and missions until R had informed him that the mission had been completed successfully and that both agents were already heading back to the UK.

They had only been in Spain for the mission so Q knew that there was no point in going home. After all, once they were on the plane, it would only be a couple of hours until they were back in Vauxhall so he might as well do some more paperwork while he waited. It didn't take him long to lose himself in blueprints for a new comms unit but, even so, he was pulled from his work as a hush descended over Q-branch. It didn't take more than a few seconds to realise why; Bond was striding between the desks, heading straight for him. Q didn't have a chance to do anything and went willingly as Bond grabbed him by the wrist, towing him towards his own office.

“Bond – James, what?”

James – because he was James now that he wasn't on mission - didn't bother to answer. The second that they were inside Q's office, he was slamming Q back against the door and crowding him against it. Q had just enough presence of mind to hit the button that would block out the view inside the office from the other occupants of Q-branch before James' lips descended on his and his head thudded back against the door with a loud moan. Despite his best efforts to reciprocate, there was very little that Q could do other than wrap his arms around James' neck and hang on for the ride. There was an intensity there, an edge that hadn't been present during any of their previous encounters at work. Q took his chance to speak when James diverted his attention from Q's lips to his neck and the now faded passion mark, despite his reluctance for James to stop his ministrations. It may not have been a long mission but it had still been far too long without James.

“James. _James!_ What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining but...”

James pulled back reluctantly, although his hands continued to roam Q's body, slipping underneath Q's cardigan and down the back of his trousers to grope Q's arse.

“Do you have any idea how much I've missed you this week? Not only have I had to kiss Moneypenny – when the only person I want to kiss is you – and fake being in a relationship with her which, quite frankly, is the last thing on earth I want but I've also had to deal with having R in my ear instead of you and Moneypenny throwing herself at me every two minutes.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” James returned his lips to exploring the exposed skin on Q's neck. “Every time I've had to touch her this week, I've imagined it's you; it's been the only way that I could get through it. Do you have any idea of the things that I want to do to you?”

Q could only groan as James used his grip on Q's arse to grind their hips together so that he could feel how hard James was. “In that case, by all means, carry on.”

“You're not going to tell me off for not behaving while we're in Vauxhall?” James' face was lit with a wicked smirk that made Q's cock twitch.

“Oh for … just kiss me James.”

“Finally. I thought you'd never ask.”

Q moaned loudly as James claimed his lips again, feeling more than grateful for James' hand behind his head acting as a barrier between it and the glass of his office door. Q had always been particularly vocal but, where other lovers had tried to silence him, James positively encouraged it and loved drawing as many noises out of Q as he possibly could. Q couldn't help but moan loudly as James bit his lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. Q did spare a brief thought for the fact that, while his branch might not be able to see what they were doing, they would definitely be able to hear it but as James' tongue twined around his, decided that he didn't really care.

Q felt the hand that had been behind his head slide down his back until James had a firm grasp on his hips and then he was being encouraged to jump slightly as James lifted him up, encouraging Q to wrap his legs around James' hips. He whimpered and dug his fingers into James' biceps as the change in position meant that James could settle completely against him, the older man's bulk pushing him back against the glass door.

Trusting in James' ability to keep them upright, Q started working at James' clothing, pushing the suit jacket off broad shoulders and fumbling at shirt buttons. He got about half-way down the shirt before he got distracted by all of the skin now on show and leant forward to start leaving his own marks on his lover, smirking as he heard James' muttered 'Fuck'. Q let out an expletive of his own when he slid a couple of inches as James tried to free his hands enough so that he could start working on Q's clothing. James clearly couldn't get enough purchase though because he tightened his grip on Q's hips again and moved him away from the door, carrying him over to the nearest empty surface – which happened to be a filing cabinet – and depositing Q on it before stripping him of his trousers and ripping his shirt open when the buttons took too long.

Q lay pliant, simply staring and running his hands over whatever part of James he could reach as James fumbled in his pockets to produce a packet of lube before unbuckling his belt and fumbling open the placket of his trousers. Q couldn't help but laugh as James started to lube up his fingers, not that he really needed it given the slick that was slowly trickling down Q's thighs.

“Anybody would think that you've planned this, what with you having lubricant in your pocket and everything. Oh!” Q's eyes rolled back in his head as the first of James' fingers wasted no time, inerrantly seeking out Q's hole and sliding in.

“Q, trust me when I say I've thought of nothing but this all mission.”

“Well, get on with it and stop teasing me you bastard.”

“As you wish Quartermaster.”

Q couldn't hold back his shout of pleasure as James added his next two fingers in quick succession, twisting and stretching within him, preparing him for James' cock. Not wanting to wait any longer, Q reached for the discarded packet of lube and after slicking his fingers, reached for James' cock, coating it with lubricant as best as he could at the awkward angle. To his relief, James took the hint and, after removing his fingers, proceeded to press into Q steadily until he was buried balls deep and Q could feel the zipper of James' trousers pressed against his arse.

“Bloody hell James, just fuck me. _Please.”_

“With pleasure.”

James started to move slowly, adjusting the angle of his hips and speeding up with every thrust. Below him, Q wasn't able to keep still, writhing as best as he could and clawing at James' shoulders, back and arse in an attempt to encourage him to move faster, deeper anything. A litany of moans, whimpers and pleas for more escaped Q's lips, accompanied by James' own grunts and comments on how good Q felt, how tight he was, not to mention the rocking of the filing cabinet beneath them. Q couldn't help the particularly loud wail that escaped him as James' cock raked over his prostate and he knew then that, if they hadn't before, the entirety of Q-branch knew exactly what they were up to. Then again, considering how good James felt above and inside him, he didn't particularly care.

After the time apart, Q knew that he wasn't going to last long and snaked a hand in between them to take hold of his cock, stroking it clumsily in time to James' thrusts until he spilled himself over his stomach with a loud cry of ' _James'_ as he did so. Once he had finished coming, he came to the realisation that James hadn't found his own release, despite the clenching of Q's hole around his cock as Q orgasmed. Completely wrung out from his own orgasm, Q could simply lay there as James continued thrusting until he found his own release inside Q several minutes later, coming with a loud growl as he slumped over Q heavily.

Q couldn't help but whimper slightly as James' cock slid out of him, even as James stepped back and slumped into Q's office chair, gathering Q into his lip as he did so, not caring about the mess of semen that covered them both. Taking advantage of the fact that he was taller than James in this position, he leant down and kissed James, allowing James to take control several minutes later. All of the urgency from before was gone, the frenzy giving way to languor; a slow exploration of mouths. Finally pulling away for much needed air, Q leant his forehead against James' with a cheeky smile pulling at his lips.

“So, am I going to get that every time you come home from a mission now?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/205491.html)


End file.
